


Las Estrellas del Amanecer

by Janella



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Friendship, I don't know how to tagg, Jinx is not taking your shit, Leadership, Magical Girls
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janella/pseuds/Janella
Summary: La mañana llegará con una nueva responsabilidad y con un equipo más grande... Pero también con una misión que cumplir y personas en quién confiar.
Kudos: 4





	Las Estrellas del Amanecer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona así que quizás esté algo... extraño, criticas constructivas y consejos son totalmente aceptados. 
> 
> Por supuestamente (xd) inspirado en las historias de las guardianas estelares del Universo de LOL, incluso se narran ciertos eventos de esas historias aquí. 
> 
> Quizás sea algo OOC.

Fortune está sentada frente a mí, aprieto los labios conteniendome, trato de que sea ella quien hable primero, repaso los acontecimientos de la última semana mientras espero a que la pelirroja hable. 

Esta noche hace una semana desde la pijamada, reunión obligatoria de guardianas estelares, a la que parte del equipo de Ahri asistió; descubrí esta mañana un dibujo de Lulu que me perturbó un poco, después de meditarlo decidí que valía la pena investigar había algo que no me daba buena espina, llamé a Fortune y le pedí que hablara con Ahri acerca de venir con nosotras, le conté del dibujo y que sentía que debíamos investigar, hace una semana me hubiera sorprendido de sobremanera el que aceptara, Ahri siempre luce como que hay algo que merece más su atención. Al final sólo Fortune, Sarah después de la pijamada, vino, excusando la ausencia del resto pareciendo algo apenada. 

Todo estaba tranquilo al llegar al parque, el lugar que Lulu había dibujado, creí que me había equivocado, quizás no merecía la pena ir a investigar y mucho menos llamar a otro equipo como refuerzo...Entonces aparecieron las burbujas de oscuridad, y nos atacaron e hirieron a Lulu. 

Aliviada al comprobar que Lulu respiraba pedí ayuda una vez más a Sarah, "Ahri debe saber que hacer". Apenas logré caminar a casa luego de su respuesta.

En este momento sé que mientras Fortune y yo estamos sentadas frente a frente en la cocina, esperando a que la otra comience una conversación que preferiríamos no tener, Lulu está rescostada en su habitación bajo la atenta mirada Jinx, y Janna está afuera junto a Poppy, esperando al resto del equipo de Ahri.

—For- Sarah ¿No tienes ni una idea de qué podría haber sido eso que fue a atender? ¿Algo que mencionara en los días anteriores?— Me repito mentalmente que debo llamarla Sarah... No, no debo, más bien puedo, lo que quiere decir que me considera su amiga.

Sarah. Sarah. Sarah. No Fortune.

Ella niega con la cabeza, sus labios fruncidos indicándome que realmente es una conversación que no quiere tener. La entiendo. 

—¿Y los demás--

— Les dije a Syndra y Ezreal que estaba planeando otro campamento y debió salir de la ciudad de emergencia, son muy impulsivos, querrán ir a buscarla en el momento en que se enteren; Soraka lo sabe pero acordamos esperar.— Contesta.

–Ya ha pasado una semana, creo que es hora de que lo sepan.— Digo con una expresión que espero de a entender que yo tampoco quisiera estar teniendo esta conversación. Ella asiente dándome la razón.

La puerta de entrada chilla y puedo escuchar muchos más pasos de lo usual, deben haber llegado. Miro a Sarah. Unos segundos después aparecen en la cocina Soraka, Ezreal y Syndra, Janna y Poppy han de haberse quedado en la sala pues no vienen detrás de ellos.

—¿Que sucede?— Pregunta Syndra de inmediato. Su mirada va desde Sarah hacia mí, luego vuelve a Sarah y su mirada se vuelve demandante.

Ezreal me saluda con una sonrisa. Me digo que no es momento para sacar dejar que mi nerviosismo salga a flote y que mis rodillas tiemblen. Esta es una situación seria, una reunión oficial de las guardianas estelares, una reunión de verdad, no como la pijamada. Sonrío sin mostrar los dientes y les hago seña para que tomen asiento al mismo tiempo que me levanto, creo que es una conversación que querrán tener en privado.

— Quedate— La voz de Fortune. Sarah. Resuena, no demandante, hay un "por favor" implícito. Vuelvo a sentarme. 

Siento una repentina calma extenderse por mi cuerpo, llegando a cada una de mis extremidades. Soraka toma asiento a mi izquierda. Asiente en dirección a Sarah para que continúe. Respira profundamente, se voltea para quedar frente a Syndra y puedo ver cómo esta está ardiendo en deseos de preguntar de nuevo qué está pasando.

— Ahri no se ha contactado conmigo desde el viernes— Suelta.

Ezreal se endereza en su asiento entre Soraka y Syndra. Nadie se ha dentado en la cabecera. 

Syndra luce confundida. 

—Entonces vayamos al campo, no entiendo por qué...— Me mira, mira alrededor como preguntando porqué es necesario estar en mi casa y aún más importante porqué es necesaria mi presencia. 

La pelirroja niega con la cabeza.

— Ella no está allí, bueno, en realidad no lo sé. No sé dónde está.

—¿Que quieres decir?— Esta vez Ezreal es quien pregunta, ya no hay rastro de su usual postura relajada, puedo escuchar un deje de preocupación en su voz.

— Está desaparecida.

— Pero... Nos dijiste que estaba organizando un campamento.

La calma se extiende por el aire cuando Soraka contesta. 

— Creímos que lo mejor era que pensaran eso, debíamos estar seguras antes de tomar decisiones apresuradas.

— ¿También lo sabías?— Soraka luce especialmente exaltada cuando su mirada de posa en mi— ¿Ella también sabía?— Escupe.

Mis manos arañan mi falda al contestar.

—Yo... Yo a-apenas m-me enteré.

— ¿Se lo dijiste a ella antes que a nosotros?— Parece no haber escuchado y no oculta su desagrado.

Sarah suspira y procede a contarles lo que pasó antes esta noche y, para satisfacción de Syndra, el cómo me enteré.

— ¿Lulu está bien?— Ezreal me mira directamente a los ojos con genuina preocupación. Asiento mientras nuevamente doy gracias a la Estrella Prima que así sea. No se que sería de nosotras si perdiéramos a Lulu... Si perdiéramos a quién sea.

Syndra se queda en silencio cruzada de brazos 

La voz de Jinx explota al llegar. Su sola presencia parece ser ruidosa, como si incluso su aura lo fuera. Si estuviéramos en otra situación sonreía ante la fuerza de su presencia. 

—¿Iremos por Ahri o qué?– Pregunta con los brazos en jarras, llegando detrás de Sarah y dirigiendo una mirada al resto del equipo de la capitana desaparecida, Janna y Poppy vienen detrás de ella, parecen haber decidido que Lulu estaba perfectamente y no necesitaba que permaneciera vigilándola.

Syndra frunce el ceño al tiempo que abre la boca, Sarah, sabiendo perfectamente lo que su compañera diría, la interrumpe.

— Necesitamos ayuda, no podemos ir solas. 

—Pero---

— Lo que sea tan fuerte para mantener a Ahri lejos durante una semana debe ser algo muy grande, las necesitamos.— Esta vez es Ezreal quien le impide hablar. Está recostado en su asiento, cruzado de brazos en una postura que pretende lucir relajada.

Soraka asiente. Entonces todos, a excepción de Syndra, voltean a verme.

Oh no.

—¿Qu-Que?— Creo saber el porqué de sus miradas y no me gusta.

—Alguien tiene que liderarnos— Contesta Soraka con su suave voz.

Janna coloca su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo. Ni siquiera vi cuando cruzó la habitación y se posó detrás de mi.

—Pero yo... ¿Por qué no tú o...— Miro a Janna pero ya está negando con la cabeza, al igual que Soraka.— Sarah es mucho más experimentada que yo, ella...

Syndra bufa despegando su mirada de la mesa, que parecía tan interesante minutos atrás.

—Lo haré yo.

Si bien apenas termina la oración antes de que Poppy deje caer con fuerza su martillo.

—No— Sentencia. Tiene una mirada fiera en su rostro.

Shiro y Kuro están negando desde los hombros de Jinx, quien tiene ahora una expresión agria en el rostro.

—Pops tiene razón. No estoy cambiando a Lux por tí. No.

Boqueo. De todas no creí que a Jinx le importara, con tal de que quien liderara la dejara explotar cosas no creí que fuera a poner oposición. Desesperada miro a Ezreal, y sé que estoy desesperada porque es casi como ofrecerle el mando a Poppy, es impulsivo, un poco arrogante y definitivamente no tiene la experiencia de Soraka o Janna, hay una razón por la que no lidera, sin embargo lo miro como mi última opción. Su mirada es compasiva cuando niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—Tu eres su líder— Y su voz suena como si estuviera disculpándose.

Mis manos se vuelven puños en mi regazo. Si ni siquiera me siento capaz de liderar a mi equipo ¿Cómo lideraré dos? Además, ellos están acostumbrados a Ahri, la poderosa, sabia, experimentada, fuerte, ágil Ahri. Mis ojos pican.

—¿Por qué no vamos a descansar? Decidiremos qué hacer por la mañana.

—¿Por la mañana? Ahri tiene una semana desaparecida ¿Y quieres posponer más la búsqueda?— Syndra mira incrédula a Soraka.

Soraka pone las manos sobre la mesa mientras se levanta. El nudo formándose en mi garganta se afloja, dejándome respirar mucho más fácilmente. Se me escapa un leve suspiro entrecortado. 

—Lo decidiremos por la mañana— Suena autoritaria pero sin dejar su característico tono tranquilo, da por zanjado el tema. — Janna, ¿Puedes darnos un par de mantas para dormir?

Janna retira su mano de mi hombro y acaricia suavemente mi cabello antes de indicarles que esperen en la sala, tenemos unos futones que les servirán. Ezreal parece algo reticente a irse, pero finalmente lo hace dándome una pequeñas sonrisa y una mirada compasiva. Sigo su espalda con la mirada hasta que desaparece por el pasillo. Continuo mirando la dirección en la que se fueron durante unos minutos. 

Ahora confían en mí. Aprieto los puños. Si bien no como mi propio equipo lo hace, ellos ahora confían en mi para que los guíe en una misión hasta su líder, para que mientras ella no está sea yo quien los direcciones, los aconseje, los entrene e incluso los proteja. Mis ojos se nublan de nuevo. 

—Si mi equipo es un desastre, ¿Como seré capaz de liderar dos?

—Lux—Giro mi rostro a Sarah—Puedes hacerlo— Lo dice con una seguridad envidiable, y puedo ver en sus ojos que ella de verdad cree que puedo hacerlo.

—Yo...

—Escucha—Una de sus manos golpea la mesa, no demasiado fuerte solo lo suficiente para obligarme a dejar mis cavilaciones sobre las razones por las que no podré hacer esto y concentrarme en sus palabras.— Durante años haz liderado a estás chicas, ellas confían en tí, esa noche en el campamento cuando luchamos juntos, te arriesgaste por nosotros, Soraka y Ezreal también confían en tí. Y yo confío en tí y en tu equipo. 

No estoy llorando, son las lágrimas que se acumularon en mis ojos minutos atrás las que bajan por mi rostro y hacen que Sarah parezca sorprendida por unos segundos antes de lucir determinada.

—Tu eres la líder, ni Soraka, ni Janna, ni yo, y ni se te ocurra pensar en Jinx— Río.— podemos hacerlo. Tu naciste para liderar, así te hizo la Estrella Prima.

Estoy mucho más calmada cuándo se levanta, pasa levemente su mano por mi cabello al igual que Janna hizo, y se dirige a la sala en busca de un lugar para dormir.

Seco las lágrimas de mi rostro y dirijo mi mirada a la ventana, un domo de oscuridad se extiende sobre la calle, ha de ser de madrugada, a pesar de las luces de la ciudad soy capaz de ver los destellos de las estrellas en el cielo. Suspiro. Son las estrellas del amanecer, la mañana llegará más rápido de lo que me gustaría y con ella vendrá el doble de responsabilidad y una misión de suma importancia, pero también el doble de apoyo, el doble de ayuda en batalla, y el doble de personas en quien confiar.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, si de casualidad el ooc fue demasiado... Incómodo ¡estoy buscando un beta! No tengo conocimiento sobre el universo de LOL, solo me encantan sus formas de publicitarse (te estoy mirando KDA) y he leído algunas de sus historias.


End file.
